marauders
by mercyfalls
Summary: Heartbreaking romances and dark mysteries are waiting for you behind the walls of Hogwarts, this fanfic will have your questioning what you thought you already knew about the earlier generation...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter l

Lucius

Normally I hated going back to school from the holidays, but that was before her. The whole summer included me taking walks down in the garden of the Malfoy Manor and thinking about her light blonde hair, her lovely smile and those eyes that were as blue as the ocean, and now finally I get to see her again, my angel, Pandora.

Standing there on the platform, my heart jumping out of my chest as I look to the Ravenclaw part of of the huge red train. Suddenly I notice a grin on my face, there she is. _Okay, act natural, just think of what could happen if other find out._ I got on the train carefully as if there was nothing of such extraordinary in today, I put my 10 ton bag onto the seat next to me and made my way to the bathroom to the right of the Ravenclaws, where me and Pandora agreed to meet before the summer.

Occupied, perfect. I knocked on the old door, a loud sound. The doors opened while a small but steady hand pulled me in, a hand I knew so well, the hand I've been daydreaming about the whole summer and now it's finally here with me.

"Hey hottie" I looked up at her eyes, suddenly every memory rushing through me and filling me up with happiness after the dull summer.

"Hello Princess" she kisses me, _oh I've missed this_. I let go, I don't want to, but I have to.

"I missed you" she looks up at me again with a fair amount of sadness.

"I can't help that I'm so hard to forget" she grins at me her eyes sparkling of I can't decide if joy or tears.

"I have to tell you something"

"Sure go on"

"Well, remember the things with did before the summer?" she had an unsettling face now.

"How could I forget?" I know that may have sounded a little cliche but I got a smile in return.

"Well I am…."

"Just say it I won't be mad"

"I'm.. _pregnant_ " now the tears were rolling down her cheek started running, I hated to see her like this. I hugged her tight not wanting to let go.

"It's fine, it's going to be fine" I kissed her forehead and then let go.

"Are you Lucius?" someone shouts in my ear.

"What?" I look up at the girl next to me, her curly hair falling onto her shoulder like a dark waterfall, she looks worse than usual, _sick_ and so does her sister I would usually ask if they're okay but I don't have the energy.

"I was asking if you're listening' you idiot"

"Oh yeah, I am" I looked back out the window I didn't need the Blacks right now especially not Bella. All I can think of is that this whole pregnancy thing, it's not going to end well, I know it. The worst thing is, I can't even ask for help since no one can find out about it. If only Pandora was in Slytherin.

So I was back at Hogwarts, I imagined this moment to be different. Pandora and I decided we would meet 20 minutes after dinner on the second floor on our magical little spot so that's exactly what happened. I sat down on one of the coutions that were there, my whole body sinking down into the material, it was rather comfortable actually.

"Here you are" Pandora was in her robe just like the old times I though.

"I always keep my word" I smiled. "Anyways, do you have any ideas that would solve this little problem?

"Well I do have an idea, but I don't like it very much" she came closer to me to sit by my side.

"Nothing can be worse than this, come on go on"

"Well I was thinking if I can sleep with someone quickly than I can well, make them think it's there baby and maybe my parents won't be as mad as if it's not you no offence" she looked at me hopeful but i could see the tears deep down.

"I mean, yeah that could work, but then I won't ever get to be with you ever again and we just reunited" and now the tears came, she was beautiful even when she was crying. I kissed her slow, while supporting the rest of her body from collapsing.

"Lucius"

"Yeah"

"Don't let me go" I couldn't say anything so I just kissed her, and even thought it was warm and comforting there was this sadness to it, like a goodbye. I tried to convince myself it wasn't one.

"And do you have a name for it yet?"

"Well first of all it's a her" her voice was too muffled to be matter of factly but I let her be "and ... Luna"

"Like moon?" and then I could feel a fat tier rolling down my cheek.

"Like moon." I could see she was thinking the same thing as me and we both smiled stupidly at each other like two normal teens in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix

I woke up feeling sick, like most days, these days. In the beginning I was really annoyed but now it looks like I've accepted my fate. I got out of bed, got dressed into my robes and made my way to the green-light cosy common room.

I saw Lucius talking with Cissy, both of them looked pale with dark circle and melancholy shining in their eyes, but they both put on a smile thinking they could hide it, I knew why Narcissa was looking sick, because well she was, but Lucius had been acting all depressed since yesterday. I always thought that they were similar, my sister and Lucius but today especially.

"What up Cissy?" I skipped over to them.

"Not much, don't you think Lucius looks exceptionally pale today?" she looked at me, she looked worse and worse. If this could stop and we could get some answers, that'd be great.

"Yeah, you do look very white, even for a Malfoy." I smiled at him, no response. "Oh, come on what's wrong?"

"I'm going to say the same thing I told your sister: I'm okay!" _no you're not_

"Hey, Bella I got a letter from Dad, you want to see it later?" her eyes were rock hard, I didn't see what could be the big deal but I went with it anyway.

Right after my first class, defence against the dark arts I went up to my bed thinking I would maybe read a bit since I had a long break, but right before I even got to the dorm my sister gripped my hand tightly and pulled me towards her. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying but I wasn't sure, she looked into my eyes coolly.

"My room, now" her voice was calm yet ice cold. I followed her. What have I done? I had no idea.

"Cissy? Is this about the letter" we got to her bed, there was no one in the room.

"Yeah" her voice broke, it was quite. Different that what I'd just heard before. She handed me a piece of parchment with beautiful cursive letters on it. It said this

 _Dear Narcissa, Bellatrix,_

 _You might be wondering why me and your mother decided to write a letter almost right after_

 _you , that is because we could look after you here, but now we can't. I'm sure you've_

 _noticed that you are sick more and more. There is something that we've never told you about_

 _your mother. I'm sure you have noticed that she isn't very good lots of the time. Well this "sickness"_

 _Let's call it passed on to you girls. If you are thinking if your lost sister has this as well, We can't_

 _say for sure, but I'm convinced, she has to. You're still not allowed to search for her, because we will_

 _find out. So this so called sickness is actually a curse. It's very ancient and it requires you to turn_

 _into a snake permanently at some point in your life, the time varies for each person. We are telling_

 _you this now to make sure that you're keeping safe, This is highly secret information so don't_

 _you dare tell anyone. Have a nice snake free year at Hogwarts!_

 _Your father and mother_

I looked up at Narcissa, her ocean blue eyes were filled with tears now.

"I don't want to be a snake" she sounded damaged, childish in a way.

"You won't be, we're going to find a cure if it's the last thing we do" I glanced at her, then back at the paper. I liked my voice, it sounded strong even if I wasn't. I walked towards her. And hugged her tight, it was one of those hugs that you don't want to let go of, but eventually you had to painfully and fast.


End file.
